Married to him
by Kahlessi10
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a p.a for the editor and chief Dimitri belikov of New Yorks cosmic magazine. but with Dimitri's huge promotion comes a shattered of his visa being expired , what happens when Dimitri's road to success becomes a way to the road down the asile with his p.a? based on the movie the proposal. RXD


Hey guys this story is a Rose and Dimitri story, I have no idea if it's been done but I thought I'd give something little out of my comfort zone a try. I plan for this story to plan out like the movie but will twist it up a bit towards the end, well here goes enjoy

DISCLAMIR: I DON'T OWN V.A RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

Chapter 1

Ding dings ding!

I groaned ferociously smashing my alarm clock, sighing I got up stretching my arms and legs, another day at work .Great. I dreamed to be a writer, an editor and chief of a magazine company hitting the big league's getting my stories out to everyone, sharing what potential I had as a writer to the world. But instead I ended up working as a personal assistant for one of the most obnoxious assholes in the world Dimitri belikov. Yay for me I mean I made to a top magazine company in New York and it just so happened to be Cosmic the best magazine company in the world, but my luck fell short as I'm a personal assistant to the writer , and how I wished for me and Dimitri to be in the opposite chairs. Egh Dimitri. I mean don't get me wrong the mans named screamed hot and so did the body that went with it , but him , his personality screams at me with nothing but attitude , self-preservation ,rude , has no consideration for others and is just plain arrogant. But yes even though a girl can be turned on by one of his dazzling looks, I refuse to those dreamy dark brown eyes, the amazing stanch jawline, and the long brown hair he ties to the nape of his neck let be the death of me and not to mention the muscular body that he always hides beneath expensive crisped long-sleeved buttoned down tops, I will not let it break me I refuse to believe someone who has such a cold arrogant smug personality be paired with the most godly-looking figure it's not right the man was beautiful , but his inner-self ,egh not so much.

Sighing I hitched my phone off my night stand finding three missed calls from my mother and my best friend Lissa, she had been calling constantly reminding me about the family reunion that is meant to be this weekend, all my family would be there as this weekend would also be the celebration of lissa's and her husband Christian's engagement party, both mine her families were all close as we grew up together in New Zealand. Yup new Zealand of all places in the world in a place of Queenstown. Beautiful country it is my mother and father moved us out there when my father had extended his business ,he practically owned half the town with amount of business and sales he had in the shares company's there. Yep its true I came from a pretty wealthy family but with that came my fathers proposition of leaving the family companies to me .I wanted it for my family but I know its not me , being an only child really had that toll and those were some pretty big shoes to fill , so I left home moved out here in New York , built a life for myself but I know ill always have to go home so I wasn't really looking forward to this weekend.

I groaned mentally at that thought and threw my phone back on the bedside table. I stood and decided to get ready for my amazing day of work , sighing I hopped in the shower and got changed into a blue midnight skin tight skirt that went to the knee and a white short-sleeved blouse and tucked it into my skirt , finding my black trench coat and black heels. I applied a little make up and thrashed my hair into a styled sleek ponytail, ravaging threw my apartment I had a brunch bar before brushing my teeth and next think you knew I was out the door. I lived in Manhattan , in the central city right next to central park, its always beautiful here , waking up to a busy morning , people out early the streets always covered with people. I always enjoyed the companies of different people , living there different lives it was a good thing to see. Heading out I caught a cab and headed towards fifth avenue , pulling up to the curb I paid the driver and wondered up to the large building that rose upon me. having this job had so many perks , men in business suits was at the top of one list . I mean it was New York and there was occasionally the good-looking man that would come up to you and compliment you for me it was a daily bases. I mean don't get me wrong I am a girl with talents but I didn't think much with the beauty department , yes I was curvy in all the right places , had long brown silk hair that accompanied dark brown eyes but I'm not that type of girl that watched every calorie she took in or chewed on celery sticks whilst watching some sappy drama movie . Nope I was the one who thought doughnuts were made for breakfast , lunch and tea. I mean I could eat a whole dinner buffet and still look good. I mentally laughed at myself.

"something funny Hathaway?"

I looked up to find the person and spoke and found Eddie he was standing in the entrance of the elevator , his blonde hair styled as usual as well as his black sleek business suit , the only weird thing was that he had his hand behind his back like he was hiding something , I figured it was his briefcase. Making my over into the elevator I smirked up at him .

"nope, its nothing" I replied , Eddie had rueful smile on his lips , I couldn't tell what it was but I wanted to wipe the grin off him , what was I missing out on . I thought.

"well you better not be all smiley when belikov walks in to find that he has no coffee!" Eddie grinned.

SHIT! was all I was thinking. I had totally forgot , first yesterday and today again. Dimitri's top priority in the morning was always coffee . the man couldn't live without it. I remember yesterday I had forgotten it and he had a complete tantrum I thought I had possibly lost my job from the huge scene he had caused , it was like school all over being sent to the principal office and then having a huge lecture about rules, egh the agony and it was only about coffee. I swiftly turned back towards the elevator as I had stepped out but was caught snagged by hand.

"its okay Rose , I saved you " Eddie pulled out from behind his back from what I assumed was his briefcase but was a large Starbucks espresso black coffee , he handed me the coffee and clutched at his neck.

"thank you , thank you .thank you " I preached jumping up at him.

"I owe you one " I went to smiling just shrugged. we were at the cubicles of desks that were laid out front of Dimitri's glass wall office , people were surrounded around us off in there own little work space , I shrugged off my jacket and threw it on the desk in front of Dimitri's office.

"its no problem , but could you do me a favour and try and save that cup before Dimitri throws it out , its kind of got an importunacy to it that I like about it " he spoke , cheeks lighting up. I looked up at him.

"why would this cup hold some importunacy to it? " I asked confused. holding the cup at eye point in front of him.

"it kind of has a number on it that id really like to have " Eddie shrugged. I gave him a confused look and examined the cup more closely to come across black handwriting sprawled on the back that read:

call me some time

877-456-3589

-Charlie xx

I laughed out loud.

"when did you start dating men ?" I asked an embarrassed Eddie.

"its not a guys name rose , its a girl , short for charlotte , sheesh " he said, my laughing died as it dawned on me. the fact that there was this message on this cup , Dimitri would look and freak. I cringed .

"I cant give Dimitri this coffee ?! " I said finding twink or something to cover the black messy writing that bulged on one side .

"why not , its perfectly good coffee ?" Eddie shrugged. I gave him my are-you-serious-look.

"um yes perfectly good coffee , in cup that's covered with writing saying yeah call me sometime with a number and a name , plus it had to be a guys name" I whined

"well least its not your name , I could of seduced the girl who's named clearly read rose and then what mess would you be in , least you have coffee with not your name on it , so be greatfull " Eddie sneered. I cringed deeply at the thought of my name being on that cup of coffee , that would most definitely be embarrassing , but Eddie was right , he just saved my ass and Dimitri should be great full to even have coffee , regardless of the writing he's still having the damn thing.

"well you have no time to deliberate because here come his majesty now " he smiled , standing up straight. I turned to find Dimitri , his tall presence made me want to shrink , it was like make way for Godzilla , He wore a blue buttoned down shirt that was tucked away in his pants , his dark blue tie tucked in behind his black suit , his hair was tied to the nape of his neck , his black pants hugged his thighs nicely , his attire today hugged every bit of muscle and made him look all to good. I mentally slapped myself for even having these thoughts. He was so enticed with his phone he didn't even notice the murmured "hellos" he got from around him , I let his show of rudeness be that mental slap against my cheek and it all starts I thought.

"morning sir " Eddie spoke up next to me. Dimitri didn't even look up and acknowledge him , he just kept his stride and walked threw his glass door to his desk. Eddie rolled his eyes and turned stomping off to his desk I heard him mutter asshole before leaving. I chuckled.

"assistant girl . coffee now ! " I heard Dimitri say. I turned so I didn't have to show him I was giving him a dirty look , he could have the decency to learn my name , I've been here for almost a year now and he's still at it with assistant girl , or you or girl , I hate it so much he makes me want to rip his head off. I picked his coffee up making sure it was faced the clear side and walked into his desk. He was checking threw his computer , dark brown eyes searching for something in frustration. great.

"where is that story , Carmen emailed me , I cant find it ?" Dimitri spoke , whilst looking threw his files.

"Its in the documentary folder I set up for you labelled Carmen , it should be in stories " I said , my voice a bit to snappy. Dimitri looked up at me , his eye sensing my harsh tone , his eyes lit with concern he looked me up and down , almost like he was checking me out , but it was quickly replaced and he looked away back to the computer screen, his eyes eased which must of meant he found it ,he finally looked up at me.

"I see you remembered coffee this time " he smirked , taking the coffee out of my hands and standing walking towards the glass window to look at the view.

"of course " thanks to Eddie. I said. I watched as Dimitri took sips at his coffee , I eased when he looked satisfied , he walked to his desk grabbing a piece of paper.

" Good , I need you to make some calls with these people , ask what they need for next months magazine spread " he said shoving the paper into my hands.

"oh and that 4oclock appointment reschedule it , till Tuesday at two " he carried on filing threw other papers.

"but that appointment cant wai-"

"did I ask for your opinion assistant girl ?!" he barked , "sort it ! now ". he mustered turning back to his desk . I felt like fuming , this idiot , sheesh I was so ready to go all ninja on him. I swallowed but as I was about to walk out he stopped me.

"who is Charlie ? and why does he want me to call him " he asked , a weird expression crossed his face. I had nothing to say , I was quite speechless , but a thought summed up in my head and told me just to play it with smart ass quips , regardless if my words next may get me fired , this guy was a jerk.

" new advertisement I think , I don't know give it a call ? might surprise you ?" I shrugged leaning against the door. Dimitri's eyes seemed to blaze over , you could see the fuming radiating off him .

"Charlie is a she and she put her name and number on that cup for Eddie , he organised your coffee for me , because I was busy with something " I let out , I saw the in-difference that went threw his head , he shook his head slightly before nodding.

"you forgot again didn't you " he announced.

" so what if I did , you've got your coffee " I immediately covered my mouth , gasping . Dimitri didn't seem to budge he just sat there with an amusing smiling on his face.

" and so I do , do me a favour and shut the door on your way out assistant girl " he said , before turning back to his work , I stopped myself halfway , before fully closing the door I looked back at him.

" My names Rose , I'd appreciate it if you remembered it the next you talk to me " I said calmly. his eyes met mine , and I don't know what passed over him , but his face went from surprised to something hinted with a fear of hunger, I was confused but waved it off , one last look of those deep brown eyes , I turned and walked out of the room, I could still feel his eyes burning into my back , but I didn't care.

I sat myself in my desk an immediately flipped of his gaze that still lingered on me ,and began doing setting out what tasks I had a head of me , calling and ringing all the twenty numbers he had given me , repeating the same sentence over and over .

"Hi Im Rose Hathaway, im ringing on behalf of Dimitri belikov and cosmic magazine , I am needing the info for next months spread" if this job couldn't get any more boring.

"Rose are you ready for lunch ?" I looked up to find Eddie perched over my desk .

"sure im with you in a-"

"I need you to miss lunch and sort out these emails and appointments in my office please " Dimitri said , he popped out of no where , his hands folded in front of his chest

"im off to a meeting that just popped up in the conference room I should be back in twenty minutes and then ill relieve you to lunch " he continued , he was shrugging his black suit jacket on he was about to walk of when he turned back.

"oh and get me another coffee , one that preferably doesn't have the new advertisement covers on it , please Rose" Dimitri smirked at me , his eyes glazing. but that wasn't the first thing I registered. he called me rose and he managed to slip in some manners, wow.

I quickly nodded , not having enough energy to sum up words, with that he turned and left towards the conference room.

"wow is it me or did he just call you by your name , and use manners " Eddie laughed. I shrugged.

"well as you see I have work to do , would you mind running to get more coffee , one without a number or a name attached to it ? " I asked , making my way to Dimitri's desk.

"sure rose ,ill be back in five" with that Eddie was off . I started at the emails , Dimitri had left me with , they were all in random places and not in the folders I had made up for him , rolling my eyes I managed to skim threw and put all his as you'd like to call it pleasure emails into one file and moved business into another , there were also other stuff like advertisement stuff , that I did not understand ,junk mailas you'd like to call it and hole lot of other was the first I had ever seen Dimitri to ever be so unorganised usually he was so preserved with his stuff , and wouldn't keep stuff lying there and here. After a while Eddie came back with another Starbucks coffee and I was surprised to see a smug smile on his face.

" what happened to you? " I asked getting up and walking towards him , hand out stretched for the coffee.

"nothing , just scored me a date for tonight " he said rocking on both his heels . I laughed.

"well good for you " I said tapping his shoulder before moving towards the door

"hey rose , if you ever need me to do another Starbucks run , im your boy" I laughed , mentally thinking whoever this Charlie chick is , yes I have someone who can do the coffee rounds.

"ill keep that in mind " I laughed, I headed out to the conference room down the long corridor the glass wall came into view and I saw Dimitri sat a little outraged in a chair facing to men , they were both young with brown hair , one had blue eyes and was quiet short , whilst the other was tall with brown eyes. I knocked on the door before going in , Dimitri caught my eyes his sudden outrage disappearing like and idea had clicked in his head.

"Mr belikov your coffe-"

"ahhh here she is " Dimitri spoke , standing up he walked towards me taking , the coffee out of my hands and then pulling from the waist against his body , I was completely shocked by these actions but something in his eyes begged me saying something, he leant forward.

"just go with it "he whispered , pleadingly

"I don't know how to tell you this but , me and Rose here are getting married "

hey guys I hoped you liked this story so far its just in progress so yeah , im hoping for a Dimitri point of view and I kinda just left it as a cliff hanger just then so yeah , but to those who have seen the movie , well you know raddy raddy , so yeah I hope you like read and review and tell me what you like , sorry if theres any spelling mistakes and my editing sucks yes , actually to be honest I didn't edit it .lol its late so yea yolo

thanks guys read and review please

have a good day or night were ever you are .

cheers

kahlessi 10


End file.
